Mortal Misconceptions
by Benthatguy
Summary: Percy gets arrested by the nine nine. The Nine nine then has 48 hours to find enough evidence to make it stick or they could lose the precinct. The only problem is nothing makes senses about this mysterious teenager. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The bull pin of the ninety ninth NYPD precinct was quite. The type of quite that rarely occurred in the nine nine. The usual pranks, insults and goofy around was absent. Everyone was much to worried about the possibility of their precinct closing down to partake in their usual tom foolery. Even Jake Peralta was silent. The only sounds to be heard was the rhythmic tapping of keyboards filling out paperwork and the gurgling snores of Scully and Hitchcock.

The entire precinct was waiting for the city's response to lieutenant Hopkins report. Although none were optimistic due to her classifying it as "Real bad". So the depressed atmosphere of the nine nine was understandable to say the least.

"Everyone to the briefing room in 5 minutes" Captain Holt's deep baritone rung out across the bull pin garbing all the detectives attention.

"I wonder if it's about the audit" Amy asked

"Oh it's probably about the armoured personnel carrier I put in a request for." Jake said

"No it's obviously what Amy said. We're about to get shut down we're not getting a tank" Terry reprimanded

"I want a tank"

"See Diaz agrees with me"

"Jake I love you but your not getting a tank" Amy said well placing a comforting hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

-Line Break-

As the detectives of the nine nine took their seats in the briefing room captain Holt strode in confidently holding an arrest report under his arm. As he set it down on the podium he turned to face his squad. "We have a problem"

"Is it about the tank?" Jake asked eagerly

"What?" Holt asked befuddled "No why would this be about the tank. I've told you multiple times we're not getting a tank."

"HA! You said the tank. So there is a tank. I knew it" he said smugly

"Whats the problem Captain?" Terry asked ignoring Peralta

"Someone made an arrest without sufficient evidence. You all know the drill we have 48 hours to find the evidence we need or we could be open to a lawsuit that we can't afford." As Holt finished speaking everyone turned to cast an accusing gaze at Jake.

"What, it wasn't me this time." The accusing glares continued "Come on Amy you believe me?"

"Sorry Jake but you did do this exact thing before"

"What come on your my girlfriend! Fine I don't need you guys Charles believes me."

"Sorry Jake but I'm with Amy on this. You kinda do act without thinking a lot" Boyle explained

"It wasn't Peralta it was two uniforms on patrol." Holt cut through their chatter like a knife through hot butter.

"HA! I told you guys it wasn't my fault" Jake exclaimed

"Why would two unis make an arrest if they didn't have proof" Sargent Jeffords asked

"Because they caught him in the act with multiple witnesses" Holt said calmly

"That sounds like more then sufficient evidence to me" Rosa replied

"You're right it would be. If any of their story's checked out, or even matched" Holt said with a hint of anger and frustration lacing his tone

"Wait what does that even mean if there are witnesses they would have seen the same thing" Jake reasoned.

"Both of the officers claim to have seen different things. Officer Benson says the suspect was" Holt glanced down at the report before continuing "Attacking flying chickens with a shotgun. While Officer Jones claims the suspect was hitting pigeons with a baseball bat."

"Well what about the other witnesses what do they say" Terry inquires

"Their statements range from some stating he was killing crows with a pipe and one person claims he was fighting what she describes as 'flying chicken lady's with a glowing sword'. So you can see where all the confusion stems from." Holt replied in his monotone voice

"Well is there any dead birds or shotgun shells around the crime scene?" Jake asked

"There were no shotgun shells found in the vicinity. The suspect was apprehended immediately and he was completely unarmed. And no remains where found. The only physical evidence at the scene were several piles of dust. Forensics is currently trying to analyze the substance but so far have had no successes" Holt explained

"Okay this is starting to get seriously awesome" Jake exclaimed

"Do we know how this guy is? Does he have a record?" Amy was also beginning to get excited by the challenging case.

"We ran his prints and he has a massive record. He was the subject of a nation wide manhunt at the age of 12, he was linked to the bombing of a bus and the st Louis arch and participated in a gun fight that destroyed several police cars. All of this was while he was still 12. His name is Percy Jackson and he is currently 17 years old and residing with his mother and stepfather in Manhattan." Holt said calmly

No one said anything for a moment stunned at the record this kid had when he was just twelve years old. "How is he not in a correctional facility or something" Terry finally asked what the whole room was thinking

"Because he is acquitted every single time due to a lack of evidence or extenuating circumstances. A common them for Mr. Jackson as just last year he was declared missing for eight months. After which he was accused of several counts of theft including stealing a police cruiser. Once again a lack of evidence meant he was never charged. Something we're gonna change. NINE NINE!" Holt exclaimed

"NINE NINE" The squad responded

"Now come on lets go take a look at this punk" Captain Holt declared before leading his squad to the interrogation room.

-Line Break-

"Look at that scumbag, being all scummy and baggy in there" Jake said as him and the rest of the nine nine watched a young man in a goode swim team hoodie through the one way glass.

"He's hot" Gena said shamelessly

"Eww Gena he's 17" Amy reprimanded

"Yeah way creepy Linetti" Rosa said

"You know that's a crime right?" Terry explained

"Hey all I said was he's hot. And even if I did do something illegal it's not like any of you could catch me I'm the greatest criminal in the world" Gina defended

"You mean would be the greatest criminal in the world?" Jake asked slightly worried his friend might be a criminal

"I know how to use words Jake" Gina said condescendingly

"That's not an answer" Jake complained

Once again Terry ignored Jake's complaining "whats the plan Captain?"

"He's young despite his history with the law I think our best option is to scare him into a confession."

"I'll do it captain" Jake said in his most heroic voice

"I was thinking of Sargent Jeffords or Detective Diaz. You know someone that's intimidating" Holt said calmly

"Hey I can be intimidating" Jake wined

"Not really babe" Amy said placing a hand on his shoulder to soften the blow to his ego.

"I'll go first. It'll be good practice for when the twins become teenagers. Terry is not looking forward to that. Time to put on my angry face." Terry exclaimed before leaving the room.

-Line Break-

Percy was bored. Mind numbingly bored. The type of bored that demigods rarely got to experience in their hectic lives. He was alone in an interrogation room. He had been arrested after he killed a pack, or is it a group no a flock that sounds right, a flock of harpy's. Apparently the mortals saw something different. Sometimes Percy really hated the mist. And he was supposed to meet up with Annabeth today so now she's gonna be mad it him. _This sucks_ He thought to himself.

He was fiddling with riptide in pen form trying to deal with being ADHD and trapped with nothing to do, when he heard someone opening the door. His head snapped up as the only door in the room opened to reveal a massive angry looking black guy with lots of muscles. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a tie and suspenders with his badge and gun clipped unto his pants.

"Can I go now, I have to meet my girlfriend and if I'm late again she's gonna be mad." Percy asked the cop

"What? No you can't just leave. And were did you get that?" The policeman snatched riptide out of Percy hand. "You can't have that in hear your a suspect. That should be with your personnel effects." The man glared at Percy like this was somehow his fault. It's not his fault his pen magically reappeared in his pocket, and it also wasn't like he could explain that so he just stuck with sticking his tongue out.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So just confess and we can get you off with something nice and easy like community service or we can do this the hard way and you can go to prison. And I don't think a pretty boy like you would last five minutes in prison. Locked away with murders and gang bangers they would eat you alive." The cop towered over Percy staring down at him with a glare that would have scarred almost anyone in Percy's position.

Percy burst into laughter. It wasn't like he was trying to be disrespectful but this guy was just so obvious in his intimidation and after Kronos and Gaea well the mortal world just didn't scare Percy anymore. And what was this guy saying he wouldn't last five minutes in prison. Humph please he escaped the worst prison in the world. One meant to contain the worst immortals and monsters. So some mortal cop trying to scare him after everything he had been through was funny. Like really funny.

"Look Mr.." Percy trailed of questioningly after he got his giggles under control

"It's Sargent. Sargent Jeffords" The cop snapped angrily obviously unhappy with how his attempt at intimidation went

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be confessing to. I didn't do anything." Percy really didn't know what he was in trouble for he had no idea what the mortals saw through the mist.

The Sargent looked flustered for a moment before yelling "CRIMES your confessing to crimes you did crimes." He then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

 _That was wired. Even by my standards_ The demigod thought to himself.

-Line Break-

"Teens suck Terry hates teenagers" Terry exclaimed angrily as he stormed back into the room on the other side of the one way glass with the rest of the squad.

"Hey I thought you did a great job" Jake comforted

"Thanks Jake that means a lot"

"Yeah I'm sure five more minutes and that kid would have been pissing his pants" Jake stated confidently

"Really cause I thought I was completely bombing it and... You meant he would have pissed his pants laughing"

"Yep" was all Jake managed to get out before him and the rest of the squad burst into laughter.

"Ha ha very funny guys. I would like to see you guys do any better" Terry said sullenly

After everyone's giggles subsided Rosa piped up "I can get him to talk. But not you idiots watching all of you need to wait for me in the briefing room" She said dead seriously

"That sounds super sketchy" Jake responded

"Yeah Rosa that sounds really bad" Amy agreed with her boyfriend

"Relax I'm just gonna scare him a little. I just don't trust you pussy's not to try and stop me when it gets serious" she explained

"That doesn't make it sound any better" Terry said

"Look do you guys trust me or not"

"We trust you Rosa. Everyone to the briefing room, Diaz good luck" Captain Holt said sternly before leading the rest of the squad out to the briefing room to wait.

-Line Break-

About twenty minutes latter Rosa walked into the briefing room a sat in he usual seat. The squad looked at her and waited patiently for her to tell them how it went. Until Terry lost his patients.

"Well?" he demanded

"Well what?" Rosa replied

"Well did he talk?"

"Nope. He has no fear. He looked into the abyss and the abyss blinked" Rosa said completely calm

"Okay this is getting out of hand." Jake declared standing up in front of his colleges. "If this kid isn't afraid of any of us we just need to get the scariest guy we know" He said confidently

"No absolutely not" Holt stated

"What come on you don't even know who I'm talking about" Jake complained

"Your talking about getting Adrian Pimento to interrogate Percy Jackson." Holt replied

"Okay maybe you do know what I'm talking about" He conceded "But come on look at this kids record he was involved in a bunch of terror attacks when he was younger and he blew up a bunch of his schools and he just got back from an eight month disappearance. Who knows what he could be planning. This could be our chance to stop a major terror attack." The detective argued

Holt stopped for a moment to weigh the pro's and cons of the idea. Peralta was right Percy history did indicate he would strike again and no other precinct had been able to make anything stick to him. If they did get him to confess it could be big. Big enough to save the nine nine.

"Alright call Pimento. But on the condition that he is supervised the entire time." Holt conceded

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed "Rosa call your crazy fiance. This kid doesn't stand a chance." He said smugly

-Line Break-

"Alright so what your saying is you want me to use my mental instability to scare a minor into confessing to a crime?" Adrian asked his old coworkers dubiously.

"Umm yeah" Jake answered no longer so sure of his plan

"Sure I love scaring kids" Pimento exclaimed happily

"Alright lets do this thing!" Peralta exclaimed

The squad watched with baited breath as Pimento walked into the interrogation room. He took the seat across from Percy and stared deep into his eyes. His deep brown eyes that held a spark of madness meet with the swirling sea green of Percy's. For one endless moment neither moved both staring unblinking into each others. And then Pimento leaned forward only inches from Percy's face, and screamed. Pimento screamed for almost an entire minute before calmly rising from his seat and leaving the room.

Percy was confused for a moment before asking the empty room "Does that mean I win?"

Pimento walked into the viewing room before giving his report to the squad "That kid is crazy he's seen some messed up shit. And that's coming from me and I once had to eat part of a guy." He said calmly

"Yeah you told us that story. You had to eat your copilots tongue in the Uzbekistan prison" Terry said nervously as if talking to a cornered animal.

"No I'm talking about the other time I had to eat part of a guy. Wow all this talk of eating is making me hungry who wants to go get bagels?" He asked the room

"I could go for bagels" Scully replied

"Oh and get some pizza to" Hitchcock chimed in

"I'll go get pizza bagels" Adrian exclaimed before dashing out of the room.

"Well now what?" Jake asked the room. The squad was silent as they considered their options. They all knew that the clock was on and they could very well lose their precinct, their home, if they messed this up.

"If we can't get a confession or use witness testimony we need physical evidence. Peralta, Boyle I want you two to check in with the lab see if they have finished analyzing the dust yet. Diaz and Santiago I want the two of you to go back to the scene of the crime and see if anything was missed. Dismissed." Holt commanded

-Line break-

"What have you got for us boys" Jake asked the lab technicians

"You can't just ask us what we have without telling us what your talking about. Give us a sample number or something" One of the technicians said testily

"Alright then I'll get you the sample number... Boyle tell them the sample number"

"It's sample J-27. It was brought in this morning." He said after checking his phone for the case number

"Alright just follow me" The technician led them into his office and began typing on his computer. "This can't be right" The technician started peering closer at the computer screen while rapidly typing.

"What can't be right" Jake asked slightly nervous

"It doesn't exist"

"What do you mean it doesn't exist the dust was sent to you guys to be analyzed what happened to it?" Jake demanded

"Oh no we have the dust and we ran it through the mass spectrometer to see its composition but look at the results" He turned the computer screen so the detectives could see it. The screen displayed a line graph but the graph was empty.

"You forgot to pull up the results" Charles interjected

"No these are the results. This dust has no mass it doesn't exist" The lab technician said breathless.

"That can't be right run the test again" Boyle demanded

"The tests are always double and triple checked I'm sorry guys but this is the only result we can get you."

"How is it even possible" Jake asked

"I don't know. It could be made up of a substance to light for our machines to detect. But I honestly don't know."

With that Jake and Charles left the lab and returned to their car. Both detective thoroughly confused and annoyed with this recent turn of events. Both of them silently hoping Amy and Rosa had better luck.

-Line Break-

Amy and Rosa where not having better luck. They had been at the crime scene for over an hour and all they had found was some wired slashes in the ally wall and a destroyed fire hydrate.

"Rosa whats the deal with the hydrate" Amy called over from her place examining the slashes.

"Apparently the pressure built up until it exploded. But the wired thing is all the pipes are still in perfect condition so there should be no reason for it to blow." Rosa said as she walked over to Amy

"Wow that's almost as wired as what I found" She bragged

"Was it a mirror"

"Okay that was uncalled for. I found these wired gashes in the wall. Look there's no chipping its all clean cuts. What could cut through brick like it was butter." Amy replied

"It's official this is the weirdest case I have ever worked."

"Lets head back to the precinct and see what everyone else found." Amy said still staring at the strange gashes in the wall of the ally.

-Line Break-

"Alright people what do you have" Holts smooth baritone rang over the briefing room.

"Me and Charles found out that the dust at the crime scene was magic" Jake said cockily

"He means the guys at the lab can't analyze it." Boyle explained

"That's very disconcerting, I am extremely shocked to hear that" The captain said his facial expression never wavering "Santiago, Diaz what did you find?"

"There was a fire hydrate at the crime scene that exploded for no reason" Rosa answered both feet propped up on the desk

"I found some strange cuts in the wall. They were clean gashes in a brick wall I don't even know what could have done that" Amy said quickly

"This is all very distressing information. We are running out of time and we still have no solid evidence to make this stick." Holt addressed his squad "Amy I want you and Jake to go to his apartment and meet with his mother. See if she would be willing to shed some light on the situation. As for the rest of you I want you to ask around the nearby businesses to the crime, see if anyone had a security camera that caught anything. Dismissed"

Amy turned to Jake as Holt left the room "I wonder what his mom's like"

"Probably like a drug addict or something. Like come on this kid was a terrorist at 12 there's got to be something wired at home."

-Line Break-

"I take back everything I said about this woman. Sally is the greatest person in the world and I want her to be my mom" Jake whispered to Amy as Percy's mother left to grab more blue cookies

"I know right" Amy agreed heartily "She's like the nicest person I ever met and these cookies are the greatest thing I have tasted in my life"

The two detectives quickly composed themselves as Sally walked back into the room. They sat on a couch opposite the chair sally was sitting in.

"So detectives I'm still a little unclear on this. What exactly is Percy in trouble for?" She asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye

"Well we received several witness statements as well as two cops caught him in the act mam" Jake answered a little uneasy

"Yes you said that but you never said what he was caught doing" Sally continued

"Well mam we're still having some trouble piecing together the whole story." Amy explained

"So your saying you arrested my son and you don't even know what he did?" A hint of reprimand entered her tone and both detectives felt like they just let down the entire world by letting Sally down.

"We're really sorry Miss Jackson but we were hoping you could tell us what your son was doing that night" Amy said pushing forward into their questioning

"As far as I know he was going to see his girlfriend and It's Mrs Blofis"

"Blofish" Jake giggled quietly earning an elbow from his girlfriend

"I'm sorry Mrs Blofis" Amy corrected herself "Do you think you could tell us were we might find this girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact she should be hear any minute. She was very worried when Percy didn't show up for their date" Sally answered with a warm smile on her face

A few minutes latter a knock sounded. Sally excused herself to go and get the door. The two detectives heard a muffled conversation from their spot on the couch.

"I searched both camps still no sign of Percy anywhere" an unidentified voice said, most likely Percy's girlfriend from the worry in her tone

"Annabeth calm down, I know where he is. Turns out he's been arrested. There are two detectives in the living room right now" Sally said way to calmly for a mother explaining her son had been arrested

Both detectives were surprised to hear a string of harsh words in a strange language echo out from the doorway. "what has he done now"

"Nothing, they police have nothing on him. They'll have to release him tomorrow anyway they can only hold him for 48 hours" Mrs Blofis said calmly

Amy and Jake sat up a little straighter as a young blonde haired girl entered the room. She was wearing an orange tee-shirt with jeans and looked like the stereotypical California girl all except for her eyes. She had terrifying stormy grey eyes. Both Amy and Jake had been in gunfights starred down hardened criminals but both had to resist the urge to cower under the girls piercing glare. It felt like she was taking you apart and analyzing every part of your soul, judging your worth.

"I want to see my boyfriend" She demanded

"He's been arrested so..." Jake trailed of extremely intimidated by the 17 year old girl in front of him

"I'm aware of that. I am also aware of the fact that you arrested him with insufficient evidence and are now scrambling to find enough to make your bullshit charges stick. Now you can either let me see him or once you are forced to release him after your 48 hours are up I'll convince him to press charges. So chose wisely detectives" Annabeth looked smug

"We should step outside for a minute we need to call our captain first." Amy said after a stunned moment

"This is bad we can't have a lawsuit our precinct will be shut down for sure" Jake started panicking the moment he and Amy left the room.

"Jake relax" Amy said trying to calm down her spiralling boyfriend "Let's just call invite her to the precinct tomorrow and by then we should have the evidence we need."

"Alright noice cool smort." Jake started to calm down "Wait shouldn't we tell Holt first?"

"We can tell him back at the precinct it's more important to deal with the scary girl first" Santiago reasoned

"Yeah I can get why Percy wasn't afraid of anything now. His girlfriend is terrifying" Jake declared

The detectives reentered the apartment to offer their invitation to Annabeth and thank Sally. After a brief and an unnerving glare from the terrifying teen, she agreed to meet them at the precinct tomorrow morning. They then left the apartment laden down with a Tupperware container full of blue chocolate chip cookies for the rest of the nine nine courtesy of Mrs Blofis.

-Line Break-

"These cookies are the greatest thing I have ever tasted" Rosa declared loudly, receiving various moans of agreement from the rest of the squad.

"I have been searching for the perfect food for all my years as a food critic but now I have finally found it. And it's blue." Charles was deliriously happy

"Forget yogourt. Terry's new favourite food is Mrs Jackson's cookies"

"You are all correct. This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted" Holt's voice still remained unchanged

After several minutes of nothing but the squad devouring the cookies the captain addressed his detectives. "The clock is running out and we still have no solid evidence. Detective Peralta and I will try and interrogate the suspect again. I want the rest of you combing through every record we can find on him. Dismissed"

The nine nine split apart heading to their desks to fulfill their captains orders Jake on the other hand was fallowing Holt dutifully to the interrogation room. Both of them were well aware of the late hour and Jake had to work hard to suppress a yawn.

"When we go in their I want you to hang back I bit I have an idea" Holt ordered

"Aye aye captain"

"Never do that again this is a NYPD precinct not a pirate ship" Holt reprimanded

"Fine"

As they entered the interrogation room Jake noticed the kid once again had another damn pen. Jake resisted the urge to snatch it from him and stood at the back of the room waiting for Holt to take the lead.

"I get what your feeling son" Holt started speaking in a voice Jake had rarely heard. It was fatherly. "Your father was lost at sea before you were born and I read your first step-fathers record. You never really had a father figure in your life did you. Never had someone to look up to." Jake felt like these words were for him to. Because they really hit home for him "I get why you felt the need to rebel. To do some damage to show the world that you mattered. But you need to stop, you have to stop fighting us we can help. But first you have to talk to us."

Jake was moved that was the most emotion he had ever seen from Holt. He could tell the captain really wanted to help, to do the right thing. And all that stuff about dads, well Jake understood not having a father. Percy on the other hand wasn't as effected.

"Look I get that you all think your doing the right thing here and that you understand what I'm going through but the truth is you don't. Your all so caught up in finding out what I did none have you have taken the chance to step back and look at how strange everything is. How out of your depth you all are. I'm just trying to make this easier on the both of us. Let me go, it's not good for me to stay in one place for to long. The stench of all the criminals and those two detectives of yours have done a great job hiding me but it wont last forever. You have to let me go before something bad happens. To all of us." The conviction and worry in Percy's voice was enough to cause both Holt and Peralta to freeze. They both heard what he had said and understood the underling meaning. Someone was looking for Percy and they were bad enough to scare him. The guy who didn't even blink at Adrian Terry or Rosa. That's bad.

"Peralta step outside with me for a moment" Holt ordered. Once both he and his detective were outside "We need to find out who's after him." There was no hesitation in the captains voice

"I'm with you captain. Anything scary enough to scare him is more then twice as scary enough to scare me" Jake declared

"Terrible sentence structure aside, we need to alert the rest of the nine nine."

Holt and Peralta were walking swiftly towards the briefing room when they heard it. A massive bang fallowed by gunshots. They both drew their pistols are dashed towards the bullpen, the source of the noise. Just as they reached the final corner they both peered into the chaos that used to be an organized precinct.

Half the cops were down covering their ears and eyes obviously victims of a flash bang grenade. The rest were being dragged to their feet by armed thugs and handcuffed together in the middle of the room. There was about six goons all armed with shotguns and handguns except one massive hulk of a man wearing what looked like rags wielding a massive lumpy baseball bat. Jake couldn't force himself to look at the massive mans face. All he could see was his crocked teeth and mangy hair, he couldn't see his eyes for some reason.

Holt and Peralta remained hidden while they tried to think of a plan. Holt signalled him to move back to the interrogation room, they both suspected these could be the people Percy feared. They crept back to the room slowly and quietly. As they carefully opened the door both of them felt a strong hand grab them and haul them into the room forcing them up against a wall. The both looked up to see Percy holding a three foot long bronze baseball bat. Upon seeing who it was the teens aggressive stance started to relax slightly.

"Were did you get a bat in here?" Jake blurted out, completely baffled

Percy ignored him and turned to the captain completely serious "I heard gun shots whats going on?"

"We were hoping you could answer that six armed men have attack the precinct and taken several of my detectives hostage. Are these the people you mentioned that were hunting you"

"What did they look like and what weapons did they have" Percy replied not even bothering to deny people were hunting him.

"Five average build armed with handguns and shotguns. One man of large stature armed with a large baseball bat." Holt described evenly

"The one with the baseball bat what color were his eyes?" Percy asked quickly

"I couldn't see them"

"Alright the one with the baseball bat is probably here for me the others I don't know." Percy said way to calmly for a teenager who's life is in danger.

"Then what do the rest want?" Jake complained

"Raymond Holt and Jake Peralta" a voice amplified by a megaphone echoed around the entire building "You put our boss Jimmy in the slammer and now were gonna kill you. Ever ten minutes you stay hiding I'm gonna kill one of your pig buddies" The unnamed man called out with a thick Boston accent

"well at least now we know what they want" Jake said with a weak smile

"Fallow me" Percy called over his shoulder as he slipped out of the door silently. Holt and Peralta both exchanged startled glances before fallowing the suspect.

"What do you think your doing get back in the interrogation room" Holt hissed quietly

"I'm gonna go save your friends fallow my lead"

"Your a civilian you will do nothing of the sort return to the interrogation room immediately or I will charge you for resisting arrest." Holt commanded

"Look arrest me for whatever you want but first we're gonna go save your detectives" Percy darted forward stopping at the last corner before the bullpen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just stay close to me and fallow my lead."

That was all the warning the two cops got before Percy dove forward into the bullpen. For a long silent moment no one moved. Then as one all five of the armed thugs raised their guns towards the teen armed only with a bat. But before any of them could pull the trigger Percy thrust his hand forward and all hell broke lose.

Torrents of water exploded from the sink, the bathrooms and the sprinklers in one massive wave of water that sent all the criminals flying. Percy dashed forward smashing his foot down on the head of one of the prone gunmen knocking him out. Jake and Holt snapped out of their stupor and ran forward to assist Percy in taking out the drenched and stunned thugs.

Jake was mesmerized by the speed and grace Percy used the bat with. He danced between the thugs flipping over desks or rolling under legs. At one point Jake was sure he saw Percy block a bullet with his bat. He was so entranced watching Percy he was almost crushed by another bat, a much larger one.

Percy watched as the massive cyclops hefted his massive club and swung it a detective Peralta. Percy takled the cop out of the way and quickly rolled to his feet facing the cyclops. He knew he had to led the monster away from the mortals. The demigod was pretty sure Holt and Peralta could handle the remaining thugs. After all they were still stunned from being slammed around by a massive wave of water. Percy focused his attention on the cyclops and started to taunt it.

"Hey gonnies reject over here nice tasty half blood right over here. Come and get me" Percy then started playing an elaborate game of cat and mouse with the monster trying to draw it further and further away from the mortals. He knew it would look super bad to kill it in front of them.

Percy was doing pretty well drawing the cyclops away and was getting ready to go for the kill. He tripped it with some of the water still soaking the area from his plumbing explosion earlier but just as he was raising riptide to finish it off when he heard a scream.

One of the detectives was being held at gunpoint in the centre of the room. Percy was pretty sure her name was Amy and the gangster was using her as a human shield as he pressed to barrel of his pistol to the side of her head. He was slowly dragging her toward the elevator and away from everyone else. Percy took a quick glance around the room to assess the situation.

The rest of the thugs were all taken care of and all the cops were pointing their guns at the final criminal holding their friend hostage.

"Nobody move or I blow her brains out" He screamed. Everyone could see his fear and hear the desperation in his voice. No one moved for a second then Jake stepped forward with steely expression on his face.

"Let her go it's me you want. You let her go and I'll go with you" Percy recognized the look on Jake's face and the tone of his voice. Percy recognized it because it was the same look and tone he had when Annabeth was in danger.

 _Aw schiste_ Percy thought they were probably dating and now the guy was going to do something Percy level stupid and get himself killed. Percy glanced down at the groggy slowly rising cyclops and thought _If anyone is going to do something Percy level stupid it might as well be me_. That was Percy last thought before he hurled riptide at the gangsters gun with all his might.

Riptide spun through the air a deadly arc of bronze towards the thug and his hostage. Just as the blade reached them its celestial bronze blade phased through their body's as if they didn't exist before it sliced through the pistol and buried itself into the wall behind them.

Once again the precinct was stunned. Everyone remained frozen until the clanging sound of the severed gun barrel hitting the floor jolted Amy into action. She tore out of the mans grip turning around and driving a knee into his groin. As the thug dropped to the ground he was swarmed by cops. Percy smiled for a moment before he felt a semi truck hit him.

It was actually a cyclops club but there wasn't much of a deference to Percy. The young demigod looked up at the hulking beast looming over him licking its disgusting lips, he started to feel a little stupid throwing his sword away. Just as the monster raised it's weapon to turn Percy into paste it exploded into golden dust.

Percy looked around trying to find what destroyed the monster for a moment before he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there in all her glory holding her Yankees baseball hat in one hand and her new dagger in the other.

"What would you do without me sweedbrain" She teased

He swept her up into a massive hug before kissing her softly. "I have no idea wise girl. No idea" He said softly his warm salty breath tickling her ear.

The couple was interrupted by the polite cough of captain Holt. "Mr Jackson on behalf of this precinct and NYPD itself I would like to thank you in your efforts to defend this precinct and the people in it." He was about to continue before he was interrupted by Jake.

"How did you do that thing with the water? And how did you get that baseball bat into interrogation? And how did you cut a gun by throwing a baseball bat without hitting Amy or the scumbag?" Jake rattled off the questions the like an excited ten year old kid.

Percy glanced around and saw the same questions in the eyes of the rest of the officers and detectives. He began to panic. He didn't know what to say or do. Thank all the gods Annabeth was here to save the day. Again.

"Percy just saved all your asses. You owe him. Now the way I see it you have to choices, option one you let Percy go now and drop the arrest. Or option two you put him back in a cell and then you will have to report all this deal with the backlash and the cleanup and by then your 48 hours will be up and you will have to let Percy go. Oh and if it happens like that we will be suing." Annabeth gave them all a terrifying glare.

They tried to argue for a few minutes but it was clear Annabeth held all the cards. It didn't take long for captain Holt to fold and let Percy go. As the couple was walking out of the building they were stopped by two of the detectives. Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago.

"Look I just wanted to say thank you" Jake started saying to Percy a little shyly "You saved Amy and well I might not understand how you did it but thank you. And if you ever need a favour just give us a call" He said with a massive smile placing his arm around his girlfriends waist.

"As long as it's not illegal" Amy interjected hastily

Percy smiled at the couple. "Thanks but it's no worry's I'm just happy to help" he said honestly

"With an attitude like that you just might be a cop one day" Amy said jokingly. Unknown to her Percy actually took the idea to heart. _Officer Jackson_ He thought to himself. _That might be a pretty cool idea_.

Percy thought about this as him and Annabeth walked towards his mom's apartment hand in hand.

 **Alright this is just something I kinda worked on a little at a time while I write Percy and The Princess. To those of you who read Percy and the Princess dont freak out at me I just wrote this when I was having writers block and I'm only posting it now cause I know I wont be able to update Percy and the Princess until after exams.**


End file.
